Question: Rewrite ${((3^{8})(4^{4}))^{-9}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 4^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((3^{8})(4^{4}))^{-9} = (3^{(8)(-9)})(4^{(4)(-9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{8})(4^{4}))^{-9}} = 3^{-72} \times 4^{-36}} $